Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon soap opera Secrets/Lies
by FuuMegami
Summary: Weeks five through six of my still on going soap opera
1. Episode 21

Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon soap opera Episode 21  
[http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/ainosenshisoap][1] --- Home page   


"I know what you were going to say," said Makoto to Setsuna.  
  
Setsuna's eyes became wider.  
  
"You and Trowa went to the same high school. And you regret not inviting him to your own wedding, so you're making amends by inviting us to your children's wedding." Said Makoto.  
  
"That's it! Well now, I must be going!" Said Setsuna said sarcastically   
  
Trowa nodded. She left felling rather stupid. She clenched her fist.  
  
I will tell you before the wedding." She said as she got into her car.  
  
She sighed as she drove home, but one the way bought a box of donuts for ChibiChibi. At least she still had little ChibiChibi to keep her company since her other two are moving out.  
  
  
(opening theme song)   
  
Everybody's looking for that something  
  
one thing that makes it all complete  
  
You find it in the strangest places  
  
Places you never knew it could be  
  
Some find it on the face of their children  
  
Some find it in their lovers eyes  
  
Who can deny the joy it brings   
  
When you find that special thing  
  
You're flying without wings  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
Heero went home and found his mother Reoko at home and in the parlor by a burning fire in the fire place. She was looking at the gust list for the wedding.  
  
"Mother, I have something to tell you." Said Heero.  
  
She looked up and smiled, "yes dear?"  
  
"When I was still in high school, I promised myself that I would break the family cycle. I would marry for love and shared values. And so, when I realized I was in love with Fuu I broke it off with Usagi."  
  
Her eyes practically popped out of her head. "YOU DID WHAT?"  
  
"I broke it off with Usagi and proposed to Fuu." He said calmly.  
  
She then fainted.  
  
"Hmm. . .Well. . . She took it pretty well. She'll get used to it in time I suppose." Said Heero with a shrug.  
  
He went up to his room to pack for the next morning.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
(The next day, December 31st 2000)  
  
  
Usagi sat next to Rei who was also coming to the ski lodge. There were two cabins, the guys would be in one and the girls in the other.  
  
"This is going to be the best New Years eve!" Said Ayeka happily. "And only a week later is the wedding!" Ayeka was just bubbling with excitement.  
  
Usagi on the other hand, was in a state of total door and gloom. She sighed repeatedly throughout the trip.  
  
Rei was keeping an eye on her beeper, just in case there was a change in her sister's condition.   
  
Once there though everyone lost their troubles at least for ten minutes. . .  
  
The girls, Usagi, Ayeka, Umi, Hikaru, Fuu and Rei were settling in.  
  
"I totally, utterly, refuse to sleep next to Fuu." Said Usagi.  
  
"Why?" Questioned Ayeka.  
  
"Tell them." Said Usagi to Fuu.  
  
"Heero finally realized that Usagi doesn't love him. And that I do. So he told her it's over, and proposed to me." Said Fuu matter of fact.  
  
Hikaru and Umi lowered their eyes ashamed of their own flesh and blood, Fuu.  
  
"But I don't hate her. There is no room in this world for hate. And love is the answer, and if he loves her. So be it." Said Usagi with a small smile.  
  
Ayeka smiled.  
  
"Now, Umi, how did you date with trunks go?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Umi flopped backwards onto her bad and sighed. "It went like a dream!" We talk so easily! No long nervous pauses, but no rambling to fill a void either." Umi said.  
  
"Will you go out with him again?" Rei asked.  
  
"Oh, I hope to!" Said Umi.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
Quatre had fallen asleep in a chair at Kiyone's bedside in the hospital. He had spent the night, the hospital staff couldn't bear to make him leave.   
  
She had come out of surgery and went on the respirator. It was the only thing keep her alive.  
  
Kiyone was dreaming. She was warm in Quatre's arms. Listing to his voice, so full of love. She felt so safe in his arms.  
  
But slowly this feeling was fading. . .  
  
Quatre's eyes snapped open. Kiyone's heart was slowing, she was dieing.  
  
He hit the butting "nurse! Send a doctor! She's dieing!" He yelled.  
  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
The boys were busy putting their stuff together. Tenchi and Heero were arguing.  
  
"You're telling me you dumped my sister for Fuu?!" Tenchi growled.  
  
"But I did it so I wouldn't hurt her in the long run." Replied Heero. (A.N. at least he was thinking of her and her honor.)  
"Well, you better make damn sure you don't repeat that same mistake again." Said Tenchi.  
  
Heero nodded.  
  
"You! Tenchi, what's up?" Said Tench's friend Eagle.   
  
"Ohh nothing much. This is my last week as a single man as you all know." Said Tenchi.  
"Yes! You must introduce me to all your single lady friends so I may soon join you in your status." Said Eagle with a wink.  
  
"Ah let's go collect those girlies and then we can hit the slopes." Said Tenchi.  
  
Lantis laughed. "Girlies? Man you sound like a girl."   
  
"There are to many around lately." Tenchi said laughing.  
  
  
The guys gathered their stuff and headed out for the short walk to the girl's cabin.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
Trowa stood in his kitchen deep in thought. Not about what he wanted to eat, but what Setsuna was going to say. It was nagging at him eve a day later. So. . .He picked up the phone and gave her a call.  
  
She answered but in mid word he cut her off.  
  
"What was it you were going to tell me yesterday?" He asked her.  
  
"I won't say over the phone. Meet me at the second floor of the arcade at 3:00pm today." She replied.  
  
"Fine. This better be good."  
  
"Oh, it is my love." Setsuna cooed.  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
Quatre stood back and watched in horror as they worked to keep her from dying. He held his breath. They stabled her minutes later.  
  
"I don't know how long sh can survive like this." Said one doctor to anther. "The longer she is in a coma the more brain damage."   
  
The doctors then left.  
  
Quatre sat back down. He took her hand.   
  
"You know, while you were in America I felt so alone. But I kept thinking of that song from the Westlife tape you gave me. You know the song. No Place That Far'." He said.  
  
He then took out his personal cd player (portable) and put the song, he also turned up the sound so that you could hear it without the head phones.  
  
"I can't imagine any greater fear  
  
Than waking up without you here  
  
And though the sun would still shine on  
  
My whole world would all be gone  
  
But not for long'  
  
  
If I had to run  
  
If I had to crawl  
  
If I had to swim a hundred rivers  
  
Just to climb a thousand walls  
  
Always know that I would find a way  
  
To get to where you are  
  
There's no place that far  
  
  
It wouldn't matter why we're apart  
  
Lonely months, two stubborn hearts  
  
Nothing short of God above  
  
Could turn me away from your love  
  
I need you that much  
  
  
If I had to run  
  
If I had to crawl  
  
If I had to swim a hundred rivers  
  
Just to climb a thousand walls  
  
Always know that I would find a way  
  
To get to where you are  
  
There's no place that far"  
  
  
"Now all you have to do is wake up. Please." Quatre begged.  
No Place That Far belongs to Westlife it's on their Coast To Coast album you can find out about them here [http://www.westlife.co.uk][2] or [http://www.angelfire.com/boybands/westliferealm][3] -- here you don't have to sign up to read about them. also you can buy their album here: [http://www.amazon.com][4] since it is not an American album. If you like Mariah Carey you might like to get this album 'cause the boys from Westlife do a song with her on it.  


   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/ainosenshisoap
   [2]: http://www.westlife.co.uk
   [3]: http://www.angelfire.com/boybands/westliferealm
   [4]: http://www.amazon.com



	2. Episode 22

_**Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon**_ soap opera Episode 22   
  


They had been out for a quit a while now. Usagi was having trouble seeing with all the snow falling. 

"Why is it snowing like this?" Rei called out. 

Suddenly there was a rumbling sound, and it scared everyone. The sound grew louder as the ground shook. 

"Avalanche!" Yelled Heero. 

Snow was pouring down the slopes, heading right for them. 

"Winds of Protection!" Yelled Fuu using her magic. 

It stopped the snow dead in it's tracks, but now before it swallowed Hikaru whole. 

"Hikaru!" Yelled Lantis. 

Usagi thought about transforming, she had the perfect cover with the snow. But there wasn't anything Usagi could to, she doesn't have a snow blower power. 

Umi summoned her Rune God Celeste. The great Machine came from the gem on her Amor which had appeared. Umi disappeared inside Celeste. 

"Sapphire whirlwind!" Yelled Umi. The sound of Celeste's voice made everything vibrate. 

The mountain of snow covering Hikaru disappeared. And then so did Celeste. 

Umi's armor also disappeared, "what the heck?" She yelped. 

Lantis ran to Hikaru and picked her up. 

"Fuu, use your powers." Said Lantis. 

"Winds of healing!" Fuu said. 

Nothing. . . Nothing happened. . .   
  


(opening theme song) 

Everybody's looking for that something 

one thing that makes it all complete 

You find it in the strangest places 

Places you never knew it could be   
  


Some find it on the face of their children 

Some find it in their lovers eyes 

Who can deny the joy it brings 

When you find that special thing 

You're flying without wings   
  
  
  


Next Scene   
  


Duo paced outside Kiyone's hospital room. Quatre was still in there, and it was almost noon. 

Quatre sat still holding Kiyone's hand. 

"As soon as I can, I'm gonna cook for you. And we'll have a quit date at my place. And we can just talk. And I'll buy you all the yellow roses you could ever want! You just gotta wake up!" Quatre begged. 

Kiyone could hear all he said. She longed to reply! 

The words to the song; 

If I had to run 

If I had to crawl 

If I had to swim a hundred rivers 

Just to climb a thousand walls 

Always know that I would find a way 

To get to where you are 

There's no place that far 

Echoed in her heart and mind. She was going to be with him no matter what. She didn't care if she had to swim a hundred rivers. None of it would matter if she could just be with Quatre. 

Mr. and Mrs. Chang came into the room along with a doctor, they all looked very sullen. 

"We have talked with the doctors, and they say she will need a respirator for the rest of her life. She may never wake up. So we have made the decision to take her off. She wouldn't want to live like this. Alive inside but dead on the outside." Said Mr. Chang. 

"No, you can't mean that!" Cried Quatre. "She's gonna be ok. No matter what she's coming back to me. I have that faith!" 

"We have faith that the sun will rise and set every day. But there is no real proof. And her coming back would be a real miracle." Said Mrs. Chang. 

The doctor flipped the switch to turn it off. 

"No. . ." Quatre whispered. 

She started to fade out. Suddenly, Jamuna appeared. Only Quatre could see her. She had shiny black hair, white feathery wings, and a white silky dress. She was holding a glowing gold orb. 

"You were right Quatre. She did all she could to come back to you. Whatever it took she did it. And she will live. It is not time for her to come home. for fill your destiny!" She said. 

The orb floated into Kiyone's chest. It gave her the energy to waken. 

Kiyone's eyes opened just in time to see Jamuna glimmer and fade.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Hikaru lay shivering and shaking on her bed. 

"This is more than just the avalanche." Said Lantis. 

"She possessed." Said Rei. 

"Nova. . ." Hikaru mumbled. 

She tossed in a wicked seizure. 

Umi and Lantis held her down so she wouldn't hurt herself. 

"Nova has entered Hikaru's heart, and there they are fighting a battle for her heart and soul." Said Rei. 

"Our powers have disappeared with no reason as to why." Said Fuu. 

Usagi sat on her own bed watching the snow fall. Eagle sat down next to her. 

He held out his hand. "I'm Vision Eagle." 

She looked up at him. "Tsukino Usagi." She replied. 

"Nice to meet your Usagi." He said. 

"Same." She mumbled as she watched the snow. 

"Akuryo Taisan!" Yelled Rei. 

Nothing happened. Rei sighed. 

Hikaru slowed her seizes and beads of sweat rolled down her face.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Trowa found Setsuna waiting for him where she had promised to. 

"Remember when you and I sued to come here?" Setsuna asked.   
  


*****Flash back*****   
  


A 19-year-old Setsuna met with a 20-year-old Trowa. They sat in a booth together. 

"I wish we could be like this forever." Said Setsuna with a heavy sigh. 

"Why don't we? I mean we could leave the country. Go to France." Trowa suggested. 

She shook her head. "No. My father would hunt me down. Who know's what he would do to you or me. I will marry Goku tomorrow as planed." 

"But not before this day is through. This day belongs to us. Come on, I'll cook us a special dinner."   
  


****Flash Back End****   
  


He nodded. "That was some night. . ." 

"And that night we. . ." 

"What are you doing?" Asked Reoko.   
  


Next Scene 

"Quatre," whispered Kiyone. 

"Kiyone!" 

Quatre took her hand. "You came back!" 

"I couldn't leave you. I did everything I could to come back to you." She whispered back. 

Tears ran down his face. He then kissed her, he didn't care who saw. He just had to be close to her, as close as he could be. . . 

"I thought she couldn't breathe on her own. How is this possible?" 

"I do not have an answer for you. I'm not sure if this could be medically defined." Said the doctor. 

Quatre stared into Kiyone's eyes. "You should sleep." He whispered despite the arguing parents and doctors. 

"Yes, and dream wonderful dreams about you."   
  



	3. Episode 23

Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon soap opera Episode 23  
  
***Inside Hikaru's Heart***  
  
"Flame arrow!" Yelled Nova.  
It hot Hikaru and threw her backwards to the ground. Nova looked a lot like Hikaru. She has pink hair but here eyes were the same red Hikaru's.  
Hikaru cried out in pain as Nova shot blast after blast of energy at her. She then passed out.  
Nova laughed a cold and evil laugh, "oh Hikaru," she said.  
Nova kneeled down next to Hikaru. She put a hand on her face.   
"I hate everyone you love, and because you hate yourself, that's why I love you Hikaru." Said Nova.  
Hikaru's eyes widened. "Am I really like that?"  
"Don't leave here. Stay with me away from the outside world." Said Nova.  
"I hate myself?"  
  
***Out side her Heart***  
  
"Let me see if I can get in. . ." Said Rei as she bowed her head.  
  
(opening theme song)   
Everybody's looking for that something  
one thing that makes it all complete  
You find it in the strangest places  
Places you never knew it could be  
  
Some find it on the face of their children  
Some find it in their lovers eyes  
Who can deny the joy it brings   
When you find that special thing  
You're flying without wings  
  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
Hotaru and Sasami were busy setting up for new years eve. They put up crept paper and put glasses and on the table as well as the good dishes.  
Hotaru tied an apron around her waist.  
"You ready to cook?" Hotaru asked.  
"Yup, this will be the best spaghetti that Quatre and Trunks have ever had." Said Sasami.  
"Maybe it'll cheer Quatre up." Said Hotaru.  
"Let's hurry! It's only an hour till dinner!" Said Sasami.  
While the girls cooked Trunks called Quatre.  
"Oh Trunks you wouldn't and probably won't believe what happened!" Said Quatre.  
"You saw the new years baby?"  
"No! Kiyone's okay and off the respirator!" Quatre said excitedly.  
"That's great, now get your butt over here and eat dinner with us. Sasami and Hotaru are cooking." Trunks replied.  
"Umm, ok." He replied.  
"Good, you've been at that hospital for to long now." Said Trunks.  
Quatre laughed for the fist time since Christmas eve.  
  
Next Scene  
  
Setsuna smiled politely. "I just ran into him on my way home and was wondering if Kiyone Chang was alright."  
Reoko smiled, "how sweet, caring about the street trash."  
Setsuna glared at her. "At least my son did not dump his fiancee for lust and desire." Setsuna snapped.  
"you Setsuna know nothing about love." Said Reoko.  
"Ohh you just get lost!" Snapped Setsuna.  
"Ok, but I will talk to you later." She replied and then left.  
"That woman makes my blood boil." Setsuna mumbled.  
"Go ahead and finish what you were saying." Said Trowa.  
"Trowa, that night, we were very much in love. And we did something, that created Usagi."   
  
Next Scene  
  
Persea sat at the dinner table at Mamoru's house. Ami and Bulma were sitting at the table also.  
Momoru came in with the drinks and they all made a toast, or two.  
"May 2001 be a year of life, live, and hope. And my Usagi and Heero find happiness." Said Mamoru.  
"I hope this year schools will be safer," said Ami.  
"May this year be one of surprise." Said Persea.  
"And may Passions be as good this year as it was last year." Said Bulma.  
Everyone laughed.  
  
Next Scene  
  
***Inside Hikaru's Heart***  
  
Rei broke through to Hikaru. "Hikaru, you have to fight! Remember what you are fighting for!"  
"My friends," whispered Hikaru.  
"No!" Yelled Nova.  
Nova shot at Rei. Rei faded losing contact.  
  
****Outside Hikaru's heart****  
  
Rei's eyes opened briefly before they then closed again.  
"Rei-chan!" Ayeka cried.  
"She's ok, it's just a lot of work and energy to do that." Said Tenchi.  
  
****Inside Hikaru's heart****  
  
Hikaru had a glowing red orae surrounding her. She stood up. Her face was stern and filled with determination.  
"No! You won't leave! I won't let you!" Yelled Nova.  
Nova through her twin swords and threw them at Hikaru. Hikaru used her arm to block them. It hit her and dark red blood rolled down her arm.  
"Flame arrow!" Yelled Nova.  
The attack just bounced off of Hikaru's orae.  
"Flame arrow!" Yelled Hikaru.  
Her attack almost made Nova fall over.  
"I'm going back for the promise I made to the people I care about to the promise I made to my heart!" Fire swirled around her as her armor appeared and so did her sword.  
And then she was gone.  
  
Next Scene  
  
"You can go home tomorrow miss Kiyone," the nurse said.  
"That's great!" Said Kiyone happily.  
"Your wounds are healing at an unusually rapid rate." The nurse commented.  
Kiyone smiled. "Have you seen Quatre?"  
"He went home for dinner, but said to assure you that he'd be back in a few hours." The nurse replied.  
"Ok, send him in as soon as he gets here." Kiyone said.  
The nurse nodded.  
"This is my second change at life." Kiyone whispered. "I wanna make sure the people I love know it." 


	4. Episode 24

_**Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon**_ soap opera Episode 24  
  
  
"Usagi is our child." Said Setsuna.  
  
"You're lying." He snapped.  
  
"No. I've tried to put it out of my mind. But when I knew she was getting married. I couldn't help but remember. Of course now Heero has dumped her."   
  
"Oh?" Said Trowa in surprise.  
  
"I thought she'd have it all. The money, and the love." Said Setsuna wishfully.  
  
"She's my child. . ." Trowa said as it all began to sink in.  
  
"Did I ruin your wonderful life?" She asked.  
  
"Yes. And we're gonna forget she's mine by blood. She wasn't raised by me. And if she has no idea I think it's best we leave it at that." He replied.  
  
"But the three of us can be a family!"   
  
"No. I will stay with my wife and family. You brought this on yourself." He replied.  
  
"You can't mean that!"  
  
"Yes I do. As far as I'm concerned, she was never my child, and won't ever be."  
  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
Quatre returned to the hospital to see Kiyone, and bringing with him a dozen yellow roses.  
  
"Oh Quatre," she said as he handed her the roses.  
  
"Its' great to see your smile again." He said.  
  
"I can go home tomorrow." She said happily.  
  
"That's great! I can't believe you're ok, after I couldn't believe you'd leave me."   
  
"Believing and having faith is what brought me back to you." She replied.  
  
"I'll never let you leave me again," he said.  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way!" Said Kiyone as she pulled him close and kissed him.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
As they counted down to the new year, Mamoru fumbled for something is his pocket.  
  
Ami, Bulma, and Persea counted down. When they yelled, "happy new year!" Mamoru opened a ring box in front of Persea.  
  
He got down on one knee. "Persea, will you marry me?"   
  
She put a hand over her mouth that was wide open with surprise. "Yes!" She finally said.  
  
He slipped the ring on her finger and then kissed her.  
  
"Whoohoo!" Yelled Bulma.  
  
They then toasted to the happiness that was ahead.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
Zechs was happily throwing news paper confetti around his house.   
  
Marren was watching MTV, for once being normal.  
"Pass the pop corn says Nami," she said to Goten.  
  
Goten was busy downing the sparkling grape juice.  
  
The door to the families house was wide open.   
  
"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Zechs yelled as he ran barefoot through the snowy streets in the dark throwing confetti.  
  
Hilde made a long distance call to someone in America.   
  
"Hello?" Said a voice.  
  
"Happy new year!" Hilde yelled in Japanese.  
  
"Who is this?" Snapped the voice, in English.  
  
"It is I Hilde," she replied, once again in Japanese.   
  
The person on the other line hung up.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
  
Everyone but Hikaru and Lantis went to the concert, and had a blast! It was well after midnight when everyone set out to go back to the cabins.  
  
Usagi on the way bumped into one of the Three lights.  
  
"I'm sorry," she replied.  
  
"No problem," he replied.  
  
Usagi hurried to catch up with the others. They returned to the girls cabin and Tenchi got out the champaign. and they toasted.  
  
Usagi sighed at the thought that she was going to be forever alone.   
  
Eagle stood by the closet door. He ran his fingers through his blonde hair. Usagi's eyes met with his glittering brown eyes.  
  
He motioned for her to join him. She did, but slowly. He cracked a leer. Then he opened the closet door and stepped in.  
  
She laughed, it was like those jr. High parties. She also stepped into the closet and closed the door behind her.  
  
His lips met hers and they remained in that closet for quit some time. . .  
  
Heero knocked on the door finally. "Ahem, time for the boys to go to their own cabin."  
  
"Five more minutes." Replied Eagle.  
  
Her heart pounded as the two of them continued to kiss, he was so kind and gentle.  
  
When they came out of the closet Heero look a tad bit irritated.  
  
"Good night Eagle," Usagi managed to say.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
It was New Years morning and Fuu lay tossing and turning in her bed.  
  
  
_Silver.  
  
Gleaming silver.  
  
A knife, it was a knife!  
  
She touched the knife. The knife was in her hand. Yes.  
  
Red. It was covered in something read and sticky. . .  
  
Blood!  
  
She screamed and dropped the knife.  
  
A man lay on the floor.  
  
He heart beat and breathing became more and more rapid.  
  
Blood.  
  
He was covered in blood!  
  
Wasn't breathing, he wasn't breathing. . . He was dead!  
  
She couldn't see his face. She tried. But she couldn't.  
  
"Such a wicked child. Driven by the Devil." Said a man's voice.  
  
"NO!" Fuu yelled back.  
  
She covered her ears.  
_  
**END DREAM**  
  
"NO!" Yelled Fuu as she bolted upright from her sweat drenched bed.  
  
She woke everyone up, even Hikaru and Rei.  
  
"The bloody knife!" Fuu said as she repeatedly rubbed her hands on her comforter.  
  
"Are you ok Fuu?" Asked Ayeka.  
  
"Blood. But I was only a little girl! Driven by the Devil. . ." Fuu said as she cried.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
Trowa sat in bed thinking._ Did Usagi know he was her father?_ If anyone found out, Makoto would be devastated and probably leave him . . .  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
"I cannot believe you told him" said Michiru.  
  
"He doesn't scare. He doesn't want me back." Said Setsuna.  
  
"You have hidden that letter you wrote to him ne?" Said Michiru.  
  
"Yes, the ones where I explained to Trowa that Usagi was our child. The one I never mailed to him. I hide them in a shoe box in my closet." Replied Setsuna.  
  
Reoko mean while, was listing through the door. _"I have you now Setsuna." _

* * *

Credits go to:  


The creators of:   


_**Sailor Moon  
**_

_**Tenchi Muyo  
**_

_**Dragon Ball Z  
**_

_**Gundam Wing  
**_

_**Magic Knight Rayearth**_  


Thanks to the Reviewers:  


Small Serenity   


Queen Celestia   


snow wave   


Silver Flare  


**Dark~Angel**  



	5. Episode 25

_**Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon**_ soap opera Episode 25   
[http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/ainosenshisoap][1] stories home page  


It was the day after new years and Umi and the others were home. 

Trunks was there at Umi's court yard waiting for her. 

"I was wondering of you wanted to go for a walk with me." He asked. 

"Sounds good." She replied with a smile. 

The two of them set off hand in hand. 

"Did you have a nice new years?" Umi asked. 

"Yeah it was pretty good." 

"You know, I thought about you a lot." Said Umi. 

"And I you." He replied. 

"You're down to earth. Not boastful or arrogant like most men I know." 

"And you're definitely not the snotty upper classmen I expected." He replied. 

They stopped by the lake. Umi tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. 

Suddenly he pulled her close into a passionate kiss. She put a hand on his neck as they kissed. 

When they parted all Trunks could do was smile. Umi blushed. Trunks looked around at the lake and snow. 

"So what do you wanna do now?" Trunks asked finally. 

"This. . ." 

She grabbed him and kissed him again.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Duo had packed his over night bad and was waiting at the dock. He was so tired of his normal white washed life! 

So he was taking a boat to Paris. There's tons to do there and never a dull moment. 

A clean shaven man walked up to Duo. "'Ello, may I 'elp you?" He said in a French accent. 

"Ne, I'm waiting for a boat that is going to Paris." Duo replied. 

"Ah, zen fallow me," said the man. 

Duo picked up his bag. Then got aboard the boat. "Bye boring town, hello city of love!" Duo said with a laughed. 

"A young woman then bumped into Duo. 

"Pardon me!" She said. 

"Don't worry, not a problem." Duo replied. 

"I am Scarlet, and you are?" She said with a touch of a French accent. 

"Duo," he replied. 

She smiled. 

"Do, umm, why are you on this ship?" He asked. 

"Oh, I man the one who does the cooking," she replied. 

"Ah, I'm here 'cause I wanna get away. My life is so plane it's sick."   
  


Next Scene   
  


Kiyone walked into Quatre's apartment. She had on a shimmering dark blue dress that came just above her knees. She wore a short silver sweater. 

She seamed to light up the entire room. She smiled and it made Quatre blush. 

"You look gorgeous Kiyone-ko!" 

"Thank you." She replied with a smile. 

He took her hand and led her to the table set up in the living room. He pulled out a hair for her. She smoothed out her dress and sat down. 

He then sat across the table from her. He looked down at his plate and blushed. "You know, I couldn't get over your death. I couldn't move on." 

"I couldn't either, I didn't want to leave you. There's so much I have to do before my life is through. So much I must learn, that's the reason we are put here in earth." Kiyone said. 

She took his hand and smiled. 

"I'll be right back." He said as she stood up. 

He walked across the room and put a cd in. He put on "No Place That Far". 

"Our song," Kiyone said with a smile. 

"I can't imagine any greater fear 

Than waking up without you here 

And though the sun would still shine on 

My whole world would all be gone 

But not for long'   
  


"I love this song almost as much as I love you." Quatre said. 

He stood up and held out a hand. "Dance with me?" 

She stood up and took his hand. He put an arm around her waist and one on her back. 

If I had to run 

If I had to crawl 

If I had to swim a hundred rivers 

Just to climb a thousand walls 

Always know that I would find a way 

To get to where you are 

There's no place that far   
  


"There really is no place that far," said Kiyone. 

"Amen," he replied.   
  


It wouldn't matter why we're apart 

Lonely months, two stubborn hearts 

Nothing short of God above 

Could turn me away from your love 

I need you that much   
  


"Id love to spend the rest of my life dancing here in your arms Quatre." Kiyone said. 

"I don't want to take my eyes off you, I'm afraid I'll wake up." He replied.   
  


If I had to run 

If I had to crawl 

If I had to swim a hundred rivers 

Just to climb a thousand walls 

Always know that I would find a way 

To get to where you are 

There's no place that far"   
  


Next Scene 

Setsuna sighed as she picked up the phone. She dialed Trowa's number and waited for someone to pick up. 

A woman's voice came over the other end of the phone. "Hello?" 

"Hi, you are still invited to the wedding, but it is no longer a double wedding. Heero has officially broken things off with Usagi to marry Fuu Shidou." Said Setsuna. 

"Oh, that's too bad. But it's all good. Don't you agree?" Makoto replied. 

Setsuna was saying to herself, _"oh gag"_ but replied, "Yes it's all good." 

"All the time!" Replied Makoto gleefully. 

Setsuna hung up. 

"That woman is positively mad." Setsuna mumbled.   
  
  
  


Next Scene   
  


Quatre and Kiyone sat back down. 

"Quatre, I'm going back to America to pick up where I left off. But I want you to come with me." Kiyone said. 

"To America?" 

"Yes. My mother and father said that I could get an apartment. They'll even get me a folding bed couch. We don't have the money to pay for a two bed room apartment." Said Kiyone. 

"My sister and brother would miss me." Said Quatre. 

"I won't go if you don't come with me. I couldn't leave you here. If you want to stay I will." 

"No. I'll come. I can go to school there." Quatre replied. "Hey, let me go get your Christmas present." 

He got up and left the room heading for the kitchen. Once the door swung close Kiyone put her head in her hands. 

"I'm so dizzy," she mumbled. 

He came back out and she took her head out of her hands just in time. 

He was carrying a fuzzy little kitten! It was a brown tabby tiger! 

"Ohhh it's adore able Quatre!" She said as he put it down in her lap. 

"My sister was taking care of him for me." He replied. 

"I'm gonna name him Jam*, in honor of Jamuna." She replied. 

*Jam is a real cat, he's mine and was named after my friend Jamuna, she would have been happy to see a cat with her name. :-)   
  


Next Scene   
  


Trunks and Umi parted once again, and they were speechless. There was a long pause and then Umi spoke. 

"Would you like to come to my house? The sun's starting to set, and I hate being out in the dark. .." She trailed off. 

"Uhh. . ." He too trailed off as a look of surprise spread across his face. 

He took a deep breath and laughed. 

"What?" She said as she gave him a shove. 

"I thought you'd never ask!" He said smiled. 

They walked back to Umi's mansion. They of course didn't see Fuu who had ducked into ta bush at the beginning of the estate. 

Umi and Trunks walked silently to Umi's room not wanting her parents to hear. Once there she locked the door. 

"Make yourself comfortable, while I slip into something more comfortable." Umi said with a gin. 

"You'd link this was a soap opera," Trunks thought to himself. 

She came back out wearing a powder blue silk night gown. 

"Wow. . ." 

"You like?" She said with a leer. 

"But don't you have a party to go to? I mean it's the day before Ayeka-san's wedding." Trunks said. 

"Oh? Let's have our own party. . ." She replied.   


* * *

Credits:  


The Anime characters belong to their respected owners, and it's not me.   


The theme song in the beginning is Westlife's Flying Without Wings   


Kiyone and Quatre's song is No Place That Far also sung by Westlife  


Thank you to the reviewers:  


Small Serenity  


Queen Celestia  


Silver Flare  


Beautiful Fighter Sailor Goddess   


   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/ainosenshisoap



	6. Episode 26

**Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon soap opera Episode 26**  
  
  
Ayeka's alarm went off at 5:00am. "I'm getting married today!" Yelled Ayeka as she jumped up and down on her bed.  
  
She twirled around her bed room. "Today Tenchi makes me the happiest woman in the world!" She said as her mother entered the room.  
  
"It's wonderful to see you so happy," her mother said smiling.  
  
  
"Nothing can screw up this wedding!" Ayeka said still dancing and twirling around her room.  
  
Her mother laughed.  
  
Everybody's looking for that something  
  
one thing that makes it all complete  
  
You find it in the strangest places  
  
Places you never knew it could be  
  
Some find it on the face of their children  
  
Some find it in their lovers eyes  
  
Who can deny the joy it brings   
  
When you find that special thing  
  
You're flying without wings  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
Usagi sat on her bed filing her nails due to pure boredom. She had no one. Heero was her best friend. And fuu was his new best friend now.  
  
"If I had given him everything he wanted from the start, we would be getting married today." Usagi said regretfully.  
  
She went back to her closet to get out a dress. She chose a tight blue dress, tight was pretty much all she had. The dress was dark blue shiny satin.  
  
She put it on and faced the mirror.   
  
"Goshdarnit!" She yelled.  
  
One of the maids came in. "Are you alright my lady?"   
  
"Oh yes I'm sorry, you may go, and thank you." Usagi replied.  
  
The maid bowed and left.  
  
"Great this wight I can't suck in!" She said angrily.  
  
"Are you okay?" Asked Setusna as she came into the room.  
  
Usagi quickly crossed her arms over her chest. "Umm. . .Everything is fine." She replied.  
  
"Let me see you in the dress, do a little twirl," said Setsuna.  
  
"No. Umm really I. .." Usagi trailed off in protest.  
  
"Are you hiding something?"  
  
"No. Umm I just, need to get my hair done." She replied.  
  
"Oh yes that reminds me I want my nails done." Setsuna said as she walked off.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
Duo woke up in the morning to the sound of a girl calling for him.  
  
"Duo, get you fat butt outta bed, we're here." She snapped.  
  
He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.  
The two of them gathered their stuff and went up to the deck.  
  
"So this is Paris? This looks like the slums!" Duo exclaimed.  
  
"There are better places here I assure you." Said Scarlet as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Why do you act like such a rich snot ball?" He asked.  
  
"Why do you give a fig?" she replied.  
  
"Never mind."   
  
The wind blew her soft red hair back. Duo smiled. She was a bitch, but some how that made her all the more attractive. . .  
  
"FREEZE!" Yelled a police officer.  
  
"Put your hands on your head and no one will get hurt!" Yelled another officer, they were every where!  
  
"What's going one?!" Yelped Duo.  
  
Scarlet ran to the end of the boat and jumped off. Duo looked from the police to the water, and he too jumped.  
  
"What's going on?" Duo whispered as he and Scarlet hid in the shadows of the boat.  
  
"We were traveling with the American & French drug cartel. But they've been busted." Scarlet replied.  
  
"Uh-oh. . ."   
  
The two of them ducked under water as the police looked to see if anyone had jumped.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
Umi rolled over and smiled at a sleeping Trunks. He looked so peaceful. She pulled the sheets up over herself. She ran her fingers down his face. He opened his eyes and smiled.  
  
"Morning Umi-ko." Trunks whispered.  
  
"Trunks-chan," she whispered.  
  
She kissed him softly.  
  
"You're so beautiful Umi." Trunks said as he put a hand on the side of her face.  
  
She kissed him again.  
  
"I love you," he said.  
  
"Say it again" she pleaded.  
  
"I love you so much." He replied.  
  
"I love you." She said.  
  
"Ti's three hours until the wedding," he pointed out.  
  
"Oh shoot! Ayeka is getting married today!"  
  
She got up and out of bed and grabbed a robe.  
  
"Umm you might want to erm. . .get dressed. And then leaving using a window." She said.  
  
"Yes, hmm. Spend the night and then leave through the window. How very romantic." He said with a laugh.  
  
She smiled. "My father would freak. Not because a guy spent the night, but because you're not in my class."   
  
He nodded sadly.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
the giggling girls stood waiting for the music to begin. Rei was standing next to Ayeka. Rei took over Fuu's place as maid of honor after Usagi declined. Fuu and Heero had decided not to come to the wedding, the press would be there and it would be to much of a Humiliation.  
  
Hikaru and Umi smiled and laughed.   
  
"Good luck!" They said in Unison as the music started.  
  
Rei, Umi, and Hikaru went first. Fallowed by the bride.   
  
Tears filled Usagi's eyes. She should be next to Ayeka. Eagle winked at her as he stood next to the groom.  
  
The priest smiled and said, "Ayeka repeat after me. I Ayeka, take thee Tenchi."   
  
"I Ayeka take thee Tehchi." Ayeka repeated.  
  
"To have and to hold."  
  
"To have and to hold."  
  
"In sickness and in health."  
  
"In sickness and in health."  
  
"For richer or for poorer."   
  
"For richer or for poorer."   
  
"From this day forth as long as you both shall live."  
  
"From this day forth as long as we both shall live."  
  
She slipped a golden ring onto Tenchi's finger and smiled.  
  
"Tenchi, repeat after me. I Tenchi, take thee Ayeka."  
  
"I Tenchi take thee Ayeka."  
  
"To have and to hold."  
  
"To have and to hold."  
  
"In sickness and in health."  
  
  
"In sickness and in health."  
  
  
"For richer or for poorer."   
  
  
"For richer or for poorer."   
  
"From this day forth as long as you both shall live."  
  
"From this day forth as long as we both shall live."  
  
Tenchi slipped a gold wring onto my Ayeka's shaking finger.  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." The Priest said with a smile.  
  
Everyone clapped as the bride and groom shared a kiss.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
Everyone left the church and headed to the country club where the wedding party would be held.  
  
"In honor of the new Mr. and Mrs. Tenchi Tuskino I will sing a song." Rei said.  
  
Everyone clapped.  
  
"Why, when I am with the wondrous you   
  
Does the time fly by us so easily   
  
Upon the lifeless sea, the nighttime descends, with the first star   
  
This is magic reaching us from the moon   
  
Even without a word, I know it's true   
  
The two of us must be thinking about the same thing   
Moonlight destiny   
  
Forever, more than anyone, I want to be with you   
  
Below this spacious sky above, you who I met by chance   
Moonlight destiny   
  
Through all the joy and the pain, we will share it together   
  
In my heart that's how I feel, when I am with you   
  
  
Ever since I met the wondrous you  
  
I can see everything so vividly   
  
On the dark sea the road of silver continues to the stars   
  
This is a message brought by the moon   
  
We don't need any kind of promises   
  
The two of us seem to be walking toward the same tomorrow   
  
  
Moonlight destiny   
  
However far, wherever it may be, I am gazing after it   
  
The brilliant, brightly shining light, the continuing of today's dream   
  
Moonlight destiny   
  
When I'm at a loss, or filled with distress, you will come to answer me   
  
In my heart I now believe in that, when I am with you   
  
  
Moonlight destiny   
  
Forever, more than anyone, I want to be with you   
  
Below this spacious sky above, you who I met by chance   
Moonlight destiny   
  
Through all the joy and the pain, we will share it together   
  
In my heart that's how I feel, when I am with you"  
  
  
Next the Three Lights came out on stage, a special surprise for Ayeka.  
  
"Aww you're so good to me!" Said Ayeka.  
  
Usagi sat with her mother at a table. "Dear, why didn't you tell me you were having weight issues?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"I hardly feel this is something warranting discussion." Usagi replied.  
  
"Care to dance?" Eagle asked.  
  
"I really can't, I'm not feeling entirely well." She replied.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes but may be in a moment, if you do not mind the wait." She replied.  
  
"No, I'll wait." He replied with a wink and smile.  
  
Thank you to all the people who reviewed!!


	7. Episode 27

_**Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon**_ soap opera Episode 27  
  
  
**Ok I'm looking into adding some new characters soon, and was thinking, how bout I use some of the people who want to be in the story? Meaning you, the readers. Email me, Neo_Neherenia@yahoo.com tell me how old you are, what you looks like, i.e. height, hair color, eye color, and your name, wether you want me to use your real FIRST name, no last names please! On maybe your nick name, but it has to be something that could be considered a real name.****  
**  
  
The murky water blurred Duo's vision. He could see a very blurry blob of red, Scarlet's hair.  
  
They surfaced when their lungs began to scream for air. The police finally cleared out.  
  
Scarlet and Duo swam to the other end of the dock. Duo climbed up and then offered a hand to Scarlet. She accepted.  
  
"Thanks," she said.  
  
Her red velvet dress was plastered to her ivory skin. It brought out the curves of her body. Duo watched beads of water rolled down her neck.  
  
She have him a shove.   
  
"Pervert," she snapped.  
  
"I'm not a pervert!" Duo growled.  
  
"Prove it," she said as she put he hands on her hips.  
  
He titled her chin up with his hand, and he kissed her. She slide her hands under his wet shirt. He ran his fingers through her dripping crimson hair.  
  
She then shoved him away, "I still think you're a pervert." She repeated.  
  
"Fine." He said as he headed back to the boat.   
  
He picked up his bad from off the boat. He looked up to see her standing behind him.  
  
"I need my stuff too." She said.  
  
"I'm going now. Bye," he announced.  
  
He started to walk way but stopped when Scarlet yelled, "you can't leave me here!"  
  
  
  
Everybody's looking for that something  
one thing that makes it all complete  
You find it in the strangest places  
Places you never knew it could be  
  
Some find it on the face of their children  
Some find it in their lovers eyes  
Who can deny the joy it brings   
When you find that special thing  
You're flying without wings  
Next Scene  
  
  
Fuu lay asleep next to Hero, they had slept in duo to strenuous activities they had been involved in that night.  
  
The blood. The blood on her pale little hands.  
  
She sat up and screamed. Heero rolled over.  
  
"What?" He grumbled.  
  
"Blood! It was all over my hands! God I killed someone!" She yelled.  
  
That caught his attention.  
  
"Who?" He inquired.  
  
"I don't know." She replied.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
Quatre left his apartment to go to the Chang families house. Sasami was already at Hotaru's so he didn't have to worry about her.  
  
Nothing could get him down today! Even if the sun wasn't shining, it was shining in his heart.  
  
He knocked on the door, and Kiyone answered.  
  
She rapped her arms around him and kissed him.  
  
"It's been to long!" She cried.  
  
"It's been fourteen hours," Quatre replied.  
  
He closed the door.  
  
"Let's go see my mom and dad," Kiyone suggested.  
  
The two of them went in to the kitchen.  
  
"Quatre," said Mr.. Chang as he shook Quatre's hand.  
  
Quatre had an arms around Kiyone's waist.  
  
"As you know, Kiyone wishes to return to school in America. And we'd fell better if she had you with her." Mr.. Chang said.  
  
"I'm willing to do it, I don't want anything more to happen to her either." Quatre replied.  
  
"Wonderful! We will make sure Sasami is taken care of. And we will pay for the apartment." Said Mrs. Chang.  
  
"Thank you," said Quatre.  
  
"We trust you, after all, you saved her life." Said Mr.. Chang.  
  
Kiyone hugged Quatre.  
  
Her kitten Jam padded into the room and let out a kitten cry. She picked him up and kissed him on the top of his furry little head.  
  
He purred and snuggled up in her arms.  
  
Kiyone smiled. _This is truly where I belong, on earth with the people I love_. Kiyone said to herself.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
As the Three Lights started their third song, Sailor Iron Mouse showed up.  
  
Usagi ducked into an empty hall. She transformed and then bumped into Sailor Mars.  
  
"Nice to see you," Sailor Moon said politely.  
  
Iron Mouse' target was the new bride, Ayeka.  
  
"How dare you interrupt the joy of a wedding party! The day a holy union has been formed, can you get any lower?" Said Sailor Moon.  
  
"I could have showed up for the honeymoon," Iron Mouse replied.  
  
Sailor Moon nodded.  
  
She noticed that Sailor Mars was there, and decided now was not the time, to many Sailors along with to may witnesses. In a flash she was gone.  
  
"The nerve of some people," complained Sailor Moon.  
  
She and mars disappeared after being thanks by the bride and groom.  
  
Usagi returned to her seat to find Eagle waiting for her. He took her hand.  
  
"Let's dance," he said.  
  
She smiled and nodded. The two of them began to dance, just slightly away from the crowd. Usagi felt safe in his arms, as she had in Heero and Mamoru's arms.   
  
He kissed her on the top of her head. "You're so sweet." He said.  
  
  
She pulled him close for a kiss.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
"What do you mean I can't leave you?" Duo asked.  
  
"Because I don't know where I am." She snapped.  
  
"Well, let's get outta our wet clothes." He suggested.   
  
"How bout we use one of those warehouses?" She suggested.  
  
"They're closed." Replied Duo.  
  
"Duh! That means no one's there to see us." She said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Fine." He said.  
  
The two of them snuck in after prying a board off of a window.  
  
"I'll just slip back here behind this old card board box, hmm it's from a refrigerator, should be tall enough." Scarlet said.  
  
Duo couldn't help but peak, she was amazingly beautiful after all. He was so busy watching her he forgot his own pants. Scarlet laughed.  
  
"Oops, no pants." He mumbled as he stepped out of sight.  
  
Jamuna watched Scarlet from afar. "It must be nice to be flesh and blood. To be born into a family once more. . ." Jamuna said.  
  
Scarlet smoothed out her black dress.  
  
"We all are given our missions, and mine is to watch over Kiyone." Said Jamuna as she flew off.  
  
Scarlet considered peaking at Duo, just to get him back for peaking at her. Yeah she knew he had. She knew a lot more than one would think . . .


	8. Episode 28

_**Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon**_ soap opera Episode 28

****

**Ok well the casting call is still going on. I can still use more characters! I'm looking into adding some new characters soon, and was thinking, how bout I use some of the people who want to be in the story? Meaning you, the readers. Email me, Neo_Neherenia@yahoo.com tell me how old you are, what you looks like, i.e. height, hair color, eye color, and your name, wether you want me to use your real FIRST name, no last names please! On maybe your nick name, but it has to be something that could be considered a real name.**

****

_**Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon**_ soap opera Episode 28  
  
  
Heero and Fuu were married early the next day, it was a rather quiet wedding. His friends wouldn't come to the wedding. They were to upset with what he did to Usagi. Fuu's friends were there, but rather quiet too.  
  
"Who cares what anyone thinks?" Said Heero to Fuu as they drove home in a limo.  
  
"Because the news papers have a picture of Usagi on the cover, and the headline that she's pregnant." Said Fuu.  
  
"She is." Replied Heero.  
  
"Is it yours?"  
  
"No, it's someone else, but she won't say who." Heero replied.  
  
"This paper says you got her pregnant." Fuu said.  
  
"Great Scots!" Heero exclaimed.  
  
"Miserable tramp probably started the rumor herself." Said Fuu angrily.  
  
"She really is pregnant. My guess is it's Mamoru's child." He said.  
  
"What a whore," Fuu said as she stroked Heero's arm.  
  
He squeezed his glass of champagne too hard and it broke in his hand. A piece of glass stuck up from the flesh of his hand. Dark red blood oozed from the cut.  
  
Fuu screamed and covered her ears. "I'm not wicked!" She yelled.  
  
  
Everybody's looking for that something  
one thing that makes it all complete  
You find it in the strangest places  
Places you never knew it could be  
  
Some find it on the face of their children  
Some find it in their lovers eyes  
Who can deny the joy it brings   
When you find that special thing  
You're flying without wings  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
Trowa and Makoto had missed Ayeka and Tenchi's wedding because their son Duo was missing.   
  
Makoto sat staring at the phone. Still it hadn't rang. She hadn't slept all night in fear that she'd miss the call.  
  
"My poor little boy, oh I hope he's ok. . ." She said as she burst into tears for the fifth time that morning.  
  
"Don't worry, the police will find him" said Trowa.  
  
Just then the door bed ran. Trowa answered it hastily. Zechs stood in the door way.  
  
"Greetings my neighbor." Said Zechs. "I hear Duo is missing. I will find him. Sniff him out."   
  
Trowa actually laughed.  
  
Zechs walked off down the street, heading for the docks.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
Duo woke up inside an abandoned apartment building along with other homeless people. Scarlet lay next to him. Her red hair in a pool behind her. She rolled over and looked at him.  
  
"Oh man, there goes my apatite." She announced.  
  
"Just as well, we have nothing to eat." Duo shot back.  
  
She laughed and sat up. She shook her hair out and stretched.  
  
"Come on, I want to leave now." She announced.  
  
"What? Am I your body guard now?" Duo asked.  
  
"Yes," she replied sweetly.  
  
He gathered his stuff and fallowed her out.  
  
"I'm paying for our breakfast." She said.  
  
He gladly agreed. They sat a small table in a cafe.  
  
"So, Duo, tell me about yourself." She asked.  
  
"I'm tired of being a normal guy. All the guys are on the football team, they date cheerleaders, it's so repetitive." He explained. "That's why I left."  
  
"My family was just to different." She said.  
  
He raised an eye brow. "Different how?"  
  
"Stop! We've got you now!" Said a police officer suddenly.  
  
"Us?" Said Scarlet looking shock.  
  
Duo grabbed her hand, pulling her along as he ran. The police where hot on their trail.  
  
A truck full of hay drove between the running teens and the chasing police. Duo and Scarlet climbed on, Duo pulling her up so that her face was only inches away from his.  
  
They quickly ducked down. Duo put a hand on his chest and felt his rapidly beating heart.  
  
Scarlet sighed. "Wait till I tell my father about this, he'll be out raged!" She said angrily.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
Usagi sat in her room staring at a blue spot on her hard wood floor. At the little bits of glass swimming in the shimmering blue spot.  
  
She clutched a news paper in her hands. She was on the front cover.  
  
"How could anyone know?" She said as she still stared at the broken nail polish bottle.  
  
Her fingers were white, one hand had finished blue nails.  
  
Her mother stormed into the room with her own paper. She thrust it in front of Usagi not caring that she already had her own.  
  
"Tell me you are not pregnant! Tell me it's not Heero's child!" Setsuna yelled.  
  
"Mother, I. . . I am. But mother it's not Heero's." She said tearily. "It's. . ."  
  
"It's mine." Said a familiar voice.  
  
Usagi turned to see Eagle in her door way.  
  
"Please Setsuna-san, may I have a moment with the mother of my child?" Eagle asked.  
  
Setsuna remained angry, but left without a word.  
  
He sat down next to her and took her hand.  
  
"Eagle, I don't understand! It isn't your child. But it's not Heero's." She said.  
  
"I know it's not mine." Eagle replied softly.  
  
"I didn't want to tell him. The father is so happy now. How can I rip his life apart once again?" She asked.  
  
"I'll take care of you, and the child you will have." Eagle said nobly.  
  
She smiled and hugged him. "Oh Eagle."  
  
"We'll raise the child as our own." He said. "No one will ever know." He said.  
  
She nodded. "Thank you Eagle."  
  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
"Fuu, I think you need to see a Psychologist ." Heero said as a maid bandaged his bleeding hand.  
  
Fuu shifted uncomfortable. "I don't know. .."  
  
"You may find out what's torturing you so." He replied.  
  
"True. But the most recormened one is Usagi, she knows hypnosis." Fuu said wearily.  
  
"Then you will see her. I'm sure she harbors no negative feelings towards you. They would only be towards me." He said.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
Trunks waited quietly in front o the movie theater. She was ten minutes late.   
  
Mean while Umi sat in her car in her drive way. She didn't want to tell him what she had too. But she pulled out of the drive way finally.  
  
She parked outside the theater and went to him.  
  
"I'm sorry." She aid.  
  
"Doesn't matter. You're here now." Trunks replied as he kissed her with the passion she longed for.  
  
They went into the theater hand in hand. She looked happy on the outside. But inside she was already torn apart. Her heart broken. Not by Trunks. By herself and what she was going to do after that movie. . . 


	9. Episode 29

**Just a note, if you don't see your character, I'm working on it. This week I hope to have all of the new characters active in the story**__

**Ok well the casting call is still going on. I can still use more characters! I'm looking into adding some new characters soon, and was thinking, how bout I use some of the people who want to be in the story? Meaning you, the readers. Email me, Neo_Neherenia@yahoo.com tell me how old you are, what you looks like, i.e. height, hair color, eye color, and your name, wether you want me to use your real FIRST name, no last names please! On maybe your nick name, but it has to be something that could be considered a real name.**

  
Oh, and I hope you're feeling much better Queen Celestia!  


_**Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon**_ soap opera Episode 29   
  


Usagi sat in her office looking at all her paper work. The phone ran while she was in the middle of reading. 

"Hello?" Said Usagi. 

"Hello, I need to make an appointment." Said Fuu. 

Usagi found this very amusing. Fuu coming to a Psychologist? 

"Well, I have an opening at four today." Said Usagi. 

"Fine I'll take that." Replied fuu, then she hung up. 

"I wonder why Fuu is coming. And to see me of all people." Usagi mumbled. 

Usagi worked to put the wonder out of her head. 

She finished her paper work and got out her lunch. She had a pea but butter and boloney sandwich.   
  
  
  


Everybody's looking for that something 

one thing that makes it all complete 

You find it in the strangest places 

Places you never knew it could be   
  


Some find it on the face of their children 

Some find it in their lovers eyes 

Who can deny the joy it brings 

When you find that special thing 

You're flying without wings   
  


Next Scene   
  


Scarlet and Duo jumped from the truck they were in. 

"How all we have is the money I brought with me." Said Scarlet, almost pouting. 

"Well it's not my fault." Duo snapped. 

"I didn't say it was." She said softly. 

"I can't believe they're after us." Duo said. 

"Maybe they think we're part of the drug cartel." Suggested Scarlet. 

"Mmm, it makes it all more interesting." Duo said shrugging. 

"I'm going to tell my father." Scarlet said angrily. 

"Hey buddy!" Someone yelled. 

Duo spun around to see a tall and stocky man. 

"I'm not your buddy." Duo replied. 

"But you got the girl I've been looking for," he replied. 

"What? You actually want her?" Duo said as she pointed to Scarlet. 

"Yes." The man said sounding rather agitated. 

"Well, you see, you can't have her, she's under my protection." Duo replied. 

The man grabbed Scarlet by the arm and pulled out a knife! 

"So ya wanna play rough," said Duo.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Reoko rubbed her hands together as she read the morning paper. 

"Giving the news paper that tip was good. This should make Setsuna squirm." She said with an evil laugh. 

Reoka had felt a little guilty that her son was pulled into the whole mess. 

Usagi deserved whatever she got, at least in Reoko's opinion, but it was anything but humble. 

Heero came into the room with the news paper in his hands. "Mother, would you by chance have anything to do with this?" Said Heero. 

"I may have something," Reoko replied. 

"Leave Usagi alone. I mean it. She is not the things mentioned in the paper, she is pregnant and that is it. Don't hurt her more than she already is." Heero said angrily. 

"You act like she innocent, when she's not." 

"Could this have anything to do with your hatred for Setsuna?" Questioned Heero. 

"All in good time my son, all in good time."   
  


Next Scene   
  


A young girl sat in a court yard full of scarlet roses. A bird landed next to her on a bench that she was sitting on. It was a lovely golden bird. 

"You gotta come home soon Scarlet,"Micah said with a sigh. 

She picked a rose and pulled the petals off it. 

"It's so lownly here without you. All I have is daddy, and he's so sick. I'm scared he won't make it. And John, he comes every day. And he worries me." Micah said out loud. 

The bird looked up, like maybe it understood. The wind blew tossing Micah's black hair. The bird then took flight while Micah watched with her dark brown eyes sparkling. 

"Lady Micah, your lunch is ready." Said a maid dressed in the usual black and white uniform. 

"Any word of my sister's return?" She asked hopefully. 

The maid shook her had slowly. "I'm sorry mylady." 

A young man, about 19 years of age, entered the yard. 

"Has your sister returned?" The man asked. 

"No. Get lost John, there is no place in this family for you." Micah replied sternly. 

John laughed. "Your father will talk your sister into marring me. To take care of your two when he's gone." 

"No!" Yelled Micah. 

"And we'll send you away to boarding school." He added. 

"My sister won't allow it!" 

"She won't have a choice." John said.   
  


Next Scene   
  


The man holding onto Scarlet had pulled out a knife. 

"So ya wanna play rough?" Said Duo. 

Duo jumped into action, he kicked the knife right out of the man's hands. Duo then sank into a sparing position. 

The man realized what he was messing with and backed off releasing Scarlet. 

Duo and Scarlet then hurried off. 

"You saved me, thank you." she said. 

"I'm just protecting something I care about." Duo replied. 

He knew he had fallen for her. Paris was just the kinda place to do that in. 

She surprised him by kissing him on the lips. They were engulfed in passion. In the middle of that passion, Scarlet got the feeling that she had to return home. 

She parted from him. "Duo, I have to go home. My family needs me. Will you come with me?" 

"Umm, well, I guess. But didn't you say your family was different?" He questioned. 

"We're royalty. My father owns a lot of land, a lot of money too." She replied. 

"Wow, you're a princess?" 

She nodded.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Micah sat in her room. She was reading _**Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire**_ for the seventh time that week. She wasn't excited even when she got to he r favorite part. 

"Do you want to play with me?" Asked a childish voice. 

"No." Replied Micah calmly. 

The voice laughed. A girl then appeared. Her black dress dragging on the cherry wood floor. Her shoulder length black hair shingling in the sun. Her ruby eyes flickered with mischief. And her cape gave her a dark look. The red of the inside of the cape made he eyes stand out even more. 

"I can show you a world, where you won't need your sister. You won't need anyone. And think, no more worrying about anything." The girl said. 

"Scarlet warned me about you, Kuroi." Micah replied. 

"Oh? Don't believe everything you hear. I can be your best friend, just invite me into your heart." She replied. 

"I'm so alone. I need a friend." Said Micah. 

"Yes, let me be your friend." Said Kuroi. 


	10. Episode 30

**Just a note, if you don't see your character, I'm working on it. This week I hope to have all of the new characters active in the story**__

**Ok well the casting call is still going on. I can still use more characters! I'm looking into adding some new characters soon, and was thinking, how bout I use some of the people who want to be in the story? Meaning you, the readers. Email me, Neo_Neherenia@yahoo.com tell me how old you are, what you looks like, i.e. height, hair color, eye color, and your name, wether you want me to use your real FIRST name, no last names please! On maybe your nick name, but it has to be something that could be considered a real name.**

**Ohh! And guess what?! The show made it to 30 episodes and counting!!!!! Woohoo! Thanks to the readers, and reviews, 'cause I wouldn't be writting this without you. Thanks for sticking with me, and the story is only gonna to get better people, things you won't believe, WILL BE! lol **

Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon soap opera Episode 30   
  
  
  


After the movie Trunks didn't want to talk about just the movie. "Umi, I love you. And you know what? I love you even more than when I first met you! And we have the rest of our lives ahead of us!" 

Umi's eyes filled with tears. "Trunks, how do I say this?" She asked. 

His face lost all the joy and happiness it had show before. 

"My father, he says that he will diss own me if I remain with you. Can I break my family apart for myself? Do I have that right?" She asked. 

Trunks swallowed the growing lump in his through. 

"I was afraid this day would come." He whispered. 

Tears rolled down her delicate face. "Trunks, I love you. But my family comes first." She said. 

He nodded, at a loss for words. 

"Goodbye Trunks." She said. 

She then turned around and walked down the side walk towards her car.   
  


_This isn't goodbye, even as I watch you leave, this isn't goodbye I swear I won't cry, even as tears fill my eyes, I swear I won't cry _

_Any other girl, I'd let you walk away Any other girl, I'm sure I'd be ok_   
  


Trunks just stood there swinging his arms back and forth. Not knowing what to do next. Snow fell on his light brown leather jacket, still he stood there.   
  


_Tell me what makes a man _

_Wanna give you all his heart _

_Smile when you're around _

_And cry when you're apart If you know what makes a man _

_Wanna love you the way I do _

_Girl you gotta let me know _

_So I can get over you_   
  


"How will I ever get over this? Rejection, isn't that worse than loss by a death?" Trunks said out loud as her car drove away down the cloudy and gloomy street.   
  


_What makes her so right? _

_Is it the sound of her laugh? _

_That look in her eyes _

_When do you decide? _

_She is the dream that you seek _

_That force in your life_   
  


_When you apologize, no matter who was wrong _

_When you get on your knees if that would bring her home_   
  


"There's nothing I can say to bring her home." He said bitterly.   
  


_Tell me what makes a man _

_Wanna give you all his heart _

_Smile when you're around _

_And cry when you're apart If you know what makes a man _

_Wanna love you the way I do Girl you gotta let me know _

_So that I can get over you _

_Other girls will come along, they always do _

_But what's the point when all I ever want is you, tell me_   
  


He got in his own car and drove home. To a house with only his sister home. His brother had gone off to live with his girl. And now Trunks was alone.   
  


Everybody's looking for that something 

one thing that makes it all complete 

You find it in the strangest places 

Places you never knew it could be   
  


Some find it on the face of their children 

Some find it in their lovers eyes 

Who can deny the joy it brings 

When you find that special thing 

You're flying without wings   
  


Next Scene   
  


"Be your friend?" Asked Micah. 

"Yes, your sister will never come back anyway, she doesn't love you. She never has." Said Kuroi. 

"She loves me. She just wanted to see the world. And I cannot blame her." 

Kuroi flipped her hair back and sniffed. "You should blame her for leaving you alone." Kuroi replied. 

Micah nodded solemnly. 

"Now, what was that book you were reading?" Asked Kuroi. 

"Oh! It's Harry Potter! Don't your read them?" Replied Micah. 

"I read the first one when it came out in England a year or so before the other counties had it." She replied. 

Kuroi sat down next to Micah on the floor and read over her shoulder. 

_Scarlet was wrong about her, she seams rather tempered, but still rather nice company._ Micah thought to herself.   
  
  
  


Next Chapter   
  


Usagi sat and waited for Fuu to arrive. Curious about what hidden secret Fuu might have. When Fuu finally arrive Usagi almost laughed. 

Fuu looked like she had seen a ghost or something. She was pale and shaking. 

"You alright Fuu?" Usagi managed. 

"Yes. Umm yeah." She replied, sounding unsure of herself. 

"Why don't you have a seat? Then we'll get started." Usagi said calmly. 

Fuu nodded and sat down. 

"Go ahead Fuu," Usagi said. 

"I've been having these dreams. About a silver knife, covered in dark red blood. And a dead man. I don't know why." Fuu said. She sounded some what relieved. 

"Oh?" 

"My father always told me it was a dream. That the blood and the knife and man were never really there. It was all a dream." Fuu replied. 

Usagi started to feel just the tiniest bit sorry for this fiancee snatcher. 

"Well, maybe hypnosis would help you find what has been hidden so long in your memory. If it is true after all." Usagi said finally. 

Fuu nodded slowly. Who knows, Usagi could take this chance to kill her. Fuu laughed inside at her own weird thoughts. Usagi kill her, as if. . . 

"Lie down," Usagi instructed. 

Fuu did as she was told.   
  


Next Chapter   
  


Umi sat in her room that was filled with empty brown boxes. She cried as she sat alone. But she wasn't alone for long. 

"Hey Umi, what's the matter?" Asked her best friend Menz. 

"My dad didn't like my boyfriend. And for the stupid reason that he was a different class." Said Umi as she wiped her tears with a sleeve of her sweater. 

"Awww, poor baby," said Menz with a sigh. 

"I guess we should get packing, soon we'll be in our own home." Said Umi as she sniffed again. 

"Yeah, moving out finally." Said Menz. 

"Man, I remember when we were little. Ans we dressed our Barbie and Ken dolls up for their school dances. Not ever believing we'd be old enough to go ourselves, let alone get our own home!" Said Umi. 

"Yeah, moving into a mansion of our own is a good idea. We get away from the watchful and annoying eyes of our parents, but we're not alone. I don't wanna live alone in a mansion for goodness sake!" Menz said laughing. 

Umi nodded. "Away from my mother and father is good. Not totally cut off mind you." Umi said with a sigh. 

"No," said Menz. "I can't wait to throw a major all girls slumber party." She announced. 

"Wow, great idea! We can sure swap gossip, and talk about the dreaded married couples." Umi said laughed. 

"Or maybe about us old maids!" Said Menz as she burst out laughing. 

"Old maid?! Why I'm only what, twenty two?" Umi said. 

"Old maid." Replied Menz. 

"Oh no, it can't be. . ." 

"Let's hurry the packing before our lives just pass us by." Said Menz before doubling over with laughter. 

The song "What Makes A Man" the stuff in italics for the first scene, that's also by Westlife


End file.
